heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rembrandt Films
Rembrandt Films is an American production company founded by William L. Snyder in 1949. Animator Gene Deitch directed for the company both his own films and cartoons outsourced from American studios such as MGM (Tom and Jerry), Columbia Pictures (UPA), 20th Century Fox (Terrytoons), and Paramount/King Features (Popeye, Krazy Kat, Snuffy Smith and Beetle Bailey) Rembrandt Films is today run by the son of William Snyder, Adam Snyder, and his wife Patricia Giniger Snyder.http://rembrandtfilms.com/aboutus.html Today, Rembrandt Films is an umbrella company for Rembrandt Communications, Rembrandt Animation and Rembrandt Video Productions. Rembrandt Communications works with individuals and companies of all sizes to communicate their messages to employees, customers, and the media. Company president Adam Snyder has written books and speeches with top business leaders and celebrity personalities, as well as dozens of magazine articles, speeches, and annual reports. Among the books Adam has written are: *Trust: The Secret Weapon of Effective Leaders by Kathy Bloomgarden, CEO of Ruder Finn Inc., one of the world's largest independent public relations agencies (St. Martin’s Press, 2007) *30 Reasons Employees Hate Their Managers by Bruce Katcher, Ph.D., president of Discovery Surveys (AMACOM Books, 2007) *An Entrepreneurial Handbook: Building a Billion Dollar Company from Scratch by Harry E. Figgie, Jr., founder and former chairman of Figgie International (Ruder Finn Press, 2008). *Foundations for the Future: The AICPA from 1980-1995 by Philip B. Chenok, president of the American Institute of Certified Public Accountants 1980-1995 (JAI Press, 2000) *Crossing the Road to Entrepreneurship by Bert L. Wolstein, founder and former Chairman of Developers Diversified Realty Corporation (Case Western Reserve University Press, 2004) *A Matter of Heart, an autobiography by the cardiac rehabilitation pioneer, Herman K. Hellerstein, M.D. (Griffith Publishing, 1994) *An Executive’s Guide to Increased Profits by Harry E. Figgie Jr. (AMACOM, 1985) In addition to her production work, Patricia Giniger Snyder has developed communications materials for non-profit organizations, organized educational and press events in the United States and abroad, and was the driving force behind the creation an American organization for the Jewish Museum in Girona, Spain. With Rembrandt Animation, Adam Snyder revived Rembrandt Films, beginning with the release of a restored version of Emperor's Nightingale on home video and DVD. Wired magazine called it "one of the most stunningly beautiful animated films ever released". The rest of the Rembrandt Films library was then packaged into the 13-part, half-hour television series called The Nudnik Show, which has aired in more than a dozen countries. Each episode features new animation featuring Nudnik, all directed by Deitch. Other new productions followed, including more children’s films co-produced with Weston Woods and the 92-minute history of animation, The Animated Century, which includes clips from 160 films from 26 countries. Rembrandt Films is also the exclusive worldwide distributor of several important animation libraries, including the films from Zagreb Film. Rembrandt Video Productions, headed by Patricia Giniger Snyder produces documentaries that have seen on television, in museums, at festivals, and at meetings, fundraising events and on the World Wide Web. Among the documentaries produced by Ms. Snyder are: *Silent Pioneers (Emmy Nominee for Best Program) *Girona, The Mother of Israel: The Jews of Catalonia *Caring for Cambodia *The Children of Oswiecim Remember *The Technion: Turning Tomorrow's Dreams into Today's Realities *CADCA: The Dangers of Underage Drinking *CADCA's Dose of Prevention Award *Finding Security in an Insecure World *Turning Passion into Promise to End Duchenne *Hale House: It's All About the Children *Hale House: The Mother Hale Way *A Torah Returns *The Dreyfus Affair: A Current Affair *The Many Faces of the Sephardim *Come Back to the Lower East Side *In Touch for Life *The Four Energy Gates (Dr. Nan Lu) Rembrandt Films continues produce books, articles, animation and documentaries that reflect the artistic quality of its founder, William L. Snyder. References Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 1949